


Just Hold Me

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Kitten, Love, One Shot, Pet Names, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A completely self-indulgent comfort fic based on me having a slight mental breakdown yesterday and wishing I could wake up to Jumin Han





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super sappy and super short comfort fic

She awoke to find the sun peering from abaft the bedroom curtains. The rays of light danced across her skin as she lie, sprawled across the mattress.

"Mc?" Jumin uttered quietly "Are you awake?". Mc looked over to see the tall brunette man standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and replied with a hum, not quite trusting her voice so soon after waking.

Jumin returned the warm smile and moved to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard, taking his lovers hand into his. "How are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "Good. I'm feeling good." she said, averting her eyes as she spoke.

"Mc... Please tell me the truth." Jumin says softly. "Really, I'm okay." she says, looking at anything but Jumin. He slowly brings his hands to cup her face and bring her so that she's finally looking at him. "Mc. Please."

She pouts, and pulls a face that makes her resemble a child who has just been caught lying about who ate the last cookie. Jumin chuckles at her expression.

Mc closes her eyes and sighs, as she leans against Jumin's hands taking in the warmth that is radiating off of him. "I'm just so tired" she whispers. Jumin frowns and pulls her head to his chest wrapping his arms around her. "I think its getting bad again."

"I'm so sorry my love" Jumin says as Mc moves to bury her face into the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in and hugging him tightly. She goes to say something but her breath hitches and she instead just lets out a small sob. "I wish i could take away your pain. I would do anything to make you feel happy again." he says quietly. Mc snuggles closer to him in response. "Is there anything I can do?"

A few moments of comfortable silence pass until Mc speaks up, "just hold me." she mumbles, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"of course kitten. I'd love nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please be nice! I hope you enjoyed, and leave any constructive criticism or ways to improve my writing in the comments!


End file.
